


How Queer

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Mostly Fluff, Quick Read, pls give feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance might not be straight?





	How Queer

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme warm ya mild internalized homophobia but this is mainly a smol fluffy one chapter story. Trust me it shouldn’t be bad.

  It was a warm Tuesday afternoon on the first of August. He had shiny raven hair that danced like a black flame, and blue-gray eyes like the sky after it rains, so deep Lance felt he was drowning in them. With smooth porcelain skin, and the most intense eyes that conveyed so many hidden emotions, Keith was beauty at it's finest, and Lance’s heart raced whenever he looked at him.

* * *

 

Lance was absolutely ecstatic. Keith invited him to the cinema to watch the new Spiderman movie together. Lance felt so elated over the fact that he got to watch his favorite superhero together with one of his favorite people. Despite his excitement, there was one thing that still bothered Lance. You see, the problem was, Lance possibly liked Keith more than a friend, and he had no idea what to do.

* * *

 

    Lance rushed to get ready that afternoon. He quickly put on black pants with one of his favorite blue shirts. He made sure he looked nice and that his hair wasn’t too much of a rat’s nest. A stray confused thought of,

_Why am I making such a big deal of this?_

went through his head, but in reality, he knew why, and yet, he was in denial. The reason why he was having such a hard time accepting it was because Lance was raised in a family who had a doctrine against the LGBT+ culture. His family thought it was wrong, and disliked the people who were a part of it. Ultimately, Lance decided to shove any feelings he felt he shouldn't have into the back of his mind because Keith had told him before that he might be asexual, and though it broke his heart, Lance didn't want Keith to be uncomfortable.

Lance arrived at the movies at the time they planned, and together the two bought their tickets. When they walked in, the smell of butter and overcooked popcorn was in the air. Normally this was a pleasant smell, but today it made Lance feel sick to the stomach. Despite this, he still couldn’t resist the delectable taste of buttery popcorn with the salty-sweet powder of caramel on it. Unfortunately for him, Lance put too much powder and was suffocating. When Keith laughed, Lance thought it sounded like the twinkling of chimes, and found himself savoring it. Distracted, Lance almost inhaled a piece of popcorn, now choking instead of suffocating. He quickly chugged his soda, taking relief in the newfound freedom of his lungs. Keith laughed again and called him a dork, and they went inside the showroom.

* * *

 

Lance and Keith were thirty minutes early, so when they arrived the showroom was completely empty with music pieces from a variety of movies playing softly on the speakers. The floors were sticky, but from what, Lance’ll never know. The room had smelled faintly of popcorn and dust. The pair chose seats in the middle of the theater. The seats were stiff and not as cushioned as what would have been preferred, but that was the case in most movie theaters. They fell into an easy conversation filled with tons of inside jokes created throughout their friendship. People had filled the room, but all sound had been drowned out of Lance’s ears. Keith was laughing at a stupid  joke Lance made, and his laughter was Lance’s favorite melody. In what felt like seconds the time had passed and the movie had started. Honestly, Lance felt a little sad that he couldn't really talk to the raven-haired boy during the movie, but he knew that wouldn't stop him from trying. Inside Lance’s mind he thought,

_If I ever lose him, life is gonna suck._

* * *

 

The pair ended up talking through the whole movie. They made so many jokes and references that Lance was high on the feeling of delight. He had such a good time that when the movie ended, he really didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in their happy, intangible, bubble forever, but sadly, all good things have to come to an end. Although the two stayed until the screen turned black, Lance felt that time had gone too fast. Lance reluctantly went home that night thinking about how much he really liked spending time with his friend Keith.

_Huh, friend. What a funny word to use when my heart beats so quickly every time he passes through my mind, and that happens way too often for me to only have platonic feelings for him._

The thought echoed over and over in his head.

Lance decided to text Keith to make sure he got home safely, but he thought that might sound weird, so he just sent, “I had a lot of fun today,” instead. Sadly, Lance couldn't talk for long because his mamá was calling him to eat dinner. Lance watched videos on his phone during dinner, but couldn't focus on them because all he kept thinking about was Keith, and the butterflies in his stomach whenever he made him smile. Sighing, he went to bed early.

Lance laid in his bed staring at the ceiling that night. Normally he would scroll through his phone until he fell asleep, but that night was different. His mind was a tangled mess of thoughts. He couldn't deny it, not for much longer. He liked Keith, and not in a platonic way. He was scared to death. So many thoughts attacked him at once.

_Am I really sure I like him?_

_What if he won't like me back?_

_Am I bisexual or is this just him?_

_Should I tell him?_

_What if things get weird after?_

_I DON'T WANT HIM TO HATE ME!_

_Am I overreacting?_

_This is really weird._

_WHAT WILL MY PARENTS DO WHEN THEY FIND OUT?_

Despite all his fear, Lance was happy. He composed himself by thinking of the reasons why he liked Keith. He was smart, funny, sarcastic, accepting of others, and had an absolutely beautiful soul, though he often jokes he doesn't have one. Lance decided his feelings were true, and that yes, he was a bisexual boy who had found another boy that made both his day and his smile a thousand times brighter. He'd find a way to get past all of his insecurities, and all the judgement his parents may give. The only question on his mind that moment was,

_How will I tell him?_

* * *

 

        A couple days later, Lance told Hunk and Pidge about his realization. They laughed and said,

“Yeah we thought so. You're so obvious.”

The trio shared a good laugh, and Lance was so happy to have such supportive friends who were happy for him. Their support gave him the confidence to tell Keith he liked him. It took Lance almost a month to mentally prepare himself, and plan how and when he'd tell him, trying to drop as many hints  as he could to him the whole time. Finally one day, Keith made a joke during lunch about them getting married. Lance nearly had a heart attack, but tried to jokingly agree.

That night, Lance had the taste of minty toothpaste in his mouth, and felt safe in his dark room, covered in many warm, fluffy blankets. It was quiet throughout the house, and all he could hear was the soft typing of him on his phone. Lance decided to text Keith jokingly and  tell him they had to plan the wedding. Lance laughed to himself when Keith agreed. They spent the night planning all the small details. Then a little past midnight Keith texted,

“We should actually do this one day.”

Lance’s heart was running a marathon. It was beating so fast that he even thought,

_Is this what it's like to have a heart attack?_

That's when all reason and fear flew out of his mind, and he told Keith right there and then that he liked him  way more than just platonically. To Lance’s surprise, Keith responded that he liked Lance too! They talked after until it had gotten too late to talk anymore.

         The next day, Lance told Hunk and Pidge, and they fangirled so much that Lance’s face felt like it was on fire. When Lance eventually told his mamá, and he was so happy that she accepted him, although she had preferred that he was straight. A week later Lance officially had a boyfriend, and was happier than He’d ever been.

_I'm so happy I had gotten over my fear of not being accepted, or else I wouldn't be as happy as I am today._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay imma be honest. I basically took how I realized I was bi and replaced it with klance. Yay! Pls let me know what you think and give me feedback I want to improve how I write for you!


End file.
